


Making the Best of a Situation

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia makes the best of being trapped in a closet with Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Best of a Situation

It was stupid luck that Lydia wound up stock in a supply closet with Isaac as they waited on the teacher to vacate his classroom so they to could check it out. Isaac had yanked her into it, having heart the footsteps first, and she had slammed the door behind them. The closet, which wasn’t large in the first place, was taken up by shelves, boxes of paper and equipment. 

That’s how she wound up with her breasts rubbing a door and Isaac Lahey pressed behind her. It wasn’t that bad she supposed. Isaac had a nice lean body and smelled wonderful.

Isaac sighed and dropped his head. His arms were uncomfortable the way his hands were propped on the door in front of them, keeping his body from Lydia’s. It wasn’t working. Lowering his head had been a bad idea too, he could smell her more there. He raised it and stretched his neck from side to side to try and relieve some of the tension.

Lydia raised her phone and frowned at the time. It had only been five minutes, but it had felt like a life time. His body shifted slightly, rubbing against her and she bit her lip as she felt a familiar hint of need between her legs. She was better then that, and making out with werewolves in closets hadn’t gotten her anywhere worthwhile in the past. That didn’t stop her from raising onto her toes and telling herself it was to stretch her calves because of the heels she was in. Knowing it was a bad idea didn’t stop her from arching her back and telling herself it was just to stretch. It didn’t stop her from changing her stance by sliding her shoes slightly and rubbing against him. 

Each time she moved he cursed her silently. It wasn’t fair. He was seventeen years old. How was it fair that it was impossible for a boy to get turned on and no one know. It was the worst timing ever for Isaac to feel his cock twitch in reaction to her body moving against his. Isaac was getting hard and there was no way of hiding that. Not when her ass was planted firmly against his crotch.

When she felt it against her backside she knew she’d won. Now it was time to either ignore it or acknowledge it. Her womb tensed with need though and if she couldn’t stop herself from rubbing against him before, she wasn’t going to now. Sliding a hand up the door she arched again, this time it wasn’t brief, this time the intent was clear as she rubbed her ass against his erection once, twice, and then he grabbed her hips roughly. Lydia gasped.

Lydia Martin was evil is what she was. Isaac always knew that, but this only confirmed it. Fine, she wanted to play, he’d play. With his other hand he slid it in inside her thigh and up to her panties, where he allowed his fingers to slide over the lace. Again she arched against him and spread her legs. The teachers keyboard clicked away.

Lydia dropped her head, cursing herself for taking it this far. It was supposed to be a game. Lydia had no idea he was going to start taking it further. For a moment she considered locking her legs together, stopping him, but then she felt his fingers slide beneath the elastic and between her folds and any thought of stopping him was gone. 

Grabbing her hair he pulled it to the side and dropped his face into her neck, leaving a gentle bite that made her gasp before he kissed the skin apologetically. She deserved it for putting him into this predicament. In the silence he listened to her breathing and her heartbeat. The slight increase of both as he fingered her clit and the sharp intake of breath as he inserted his fingers into her.

Lydia dropped her head back against his chest, arching even more as he grabbed a breast and squeezed it. She’d wished her dress had been of a lower cut and more flexible, because she would have yanked down the front of it to give him access to her breasts. There was movement suddenly outside the door and Isaac’s ministrations stopped. Lydia dropped her head, squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered in frustration as his fingers remained inside of her, unmoving. A third slid in slowly, stretching her, teasing her. She whined.

At the small noise Isaac brought his lips to her ear. “Shhhh,” he whispered and pressed a kiss behind her ear. They remained still, him listening and Lydia breathing shakily, her heart pounding in his ears. Isaac closed his eyes, trying to make outy ever sound outside the door. The whine of the computer powering off, a zipper of a bag. Drawers being closed. Footsteps. And then the door. The light had been turned off and was no longer shining beneath the closet door, which meant he wasn’t coming back. The door locked on the outside of the classroom. Lydia bucked against him, squeezing on his fingers, but he forced himself to remain still, fighting every urge as he listened. The footsteps were getting softer as the teacher became further away. The double doors of the hallway closed behind. Isaac ripped his hand from Lydia sudenly, grabbed her hips and spun her around to slam her back against the door. 

“Is he gone?” She asked breathlessly. 

“What do you think?” Isaac asked as he dropped his hands to his belt. 

Lydia panted, her body already so close. She could hear him loosening his belt in the darkness and the sound of his zipper. A second later she cried out as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her against the door. “Hurry,” she whined. 

“You started this,” he pointed out, but still he grabbed his cock, nudged her panties to the side and plunged in.

Lydia cried out as he slammed into her, stretching and filling her. “Fuck.”

Wrapping an arm beneath her ass he pulled her higher and set a fast and furious pace. 

With each thrust Lydia gasped into his neck. She held on to him, pressing her nails deeper and deeper into his skin as she came closer. Then finally she felt her release and bit down on his shoulder, screaming as he pushed her over the edge.

With a few more strokes Isaac released himself into her, groaning into her neck. He leaned against her body for support as his breathing returned to normal. Slowly, he became soft in her and with a reluctant sigh he pressed a kiss against her neck and lowered her to the ground.

Lydia winced as she readjusted her clothing and promised herself a shower as soon as she got home.

After Isaac put himself away and made sure his pants were zipped up and buckled he lowered his head and kissed her. Just as he placed his hand on the door knob he pulled away. “Let’s not do that again,” he said softly.

“What? Have really hot sex in a closet?”

“Start fooling around in a teachers closet when he is only feet away.”

Lydia smirked, even though he couldn’t see it. The door opened, letting light into the closet and allowing her to see him. Stretching her neck, she pressed a kiss to his lips, grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. Almost as soon they exited the classroom Scott, Allison and Stiles came upon both of them. 

“Find anything?” Allison was the first to ask.

“Um,” Lydia began, caught off guard. “Well just when we got in there he came in. So we hid in the supply closet. He didn’t find us though.” They all waited. “What?”

“And after he left?” Stiles pried.

“After...” Lydia looked at Isaac who stood at her side. He pursed his lips and looked away from her.

“After?” Stiles asked again, raising his eyebrows.

Scott winced as he caught their scent. “You never left the closet did you?”

Lydia watched Isaac open his mouth, but nothing came out.

“Oh come on!” Stiles exclaimed and threw up his hands. “Don’t you two ever stop?!” With that he turned and headed down the hall. “They’re like rabbits!”

Lydia watched Allison and Scott turn and follow Stiles down the hall. When she turned to Isaac she smirked at the embarrassment on his face. Lydia backed down the hallway and gave his hand yank with a suggestive look. “Come on big boy. I think we need to go to my house and take a shower.”


End file.
